


But I'm schleep doe

by Mikasa361



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: A short one-shot in which Eren decides to oversleep.Fun fact- Title was based on a meme in my 11th grade English teacher's classroom. Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff. Check it out right here! Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe just a cute SnK fan fic. Nothing new here. All characters belong to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Enjoy! :3

     "Eren." How can I hear that? I'm sleeping, right? "Get up." I shift under the covers. No. I'm sleeping.  
     "Nn...." I moan. I won't wake up.  
     "Get UP, Eren." Shut UP, Armin. Don't you see I'm sleeping? I feel a pillow smack me in the head. No. I shift again. The bed's warm. And I was in the middle of a dream. "Eren, seriously. UP."  NO. Let me SLEEP. I hear an exasperated sigh and steps going out the door. Good. He's gone. Now I can finish that dream. Where was I?  
     Oh yeah. So I was in my Titan form, almost done killing all the other Titans. Finally. I leave my Titan body so that I can do this on my own. This one's exceptionally difficult. Crap. I go one way. It quickly turns my way. I bite my hand. That doesn't work. What the hell? I'm not Mikasa or anything! She would do this, no friggin' PROBLEM. I then maneuver elsewhere, into a tree. I have to be quick. Come on, last one! I'm screwed! It jumps at me. I swear and hurry into a taller tree. It comes at me again. This time, I hook into the back of its neck right as I start maneuvering again. Finally, this is it. I'm about to pierce its flesh with my blades———

     I wake to a searing pain in my groin. I spend a good thirty seconds screaming before I calm down. I look around. Mikasa is in front of me, shaking her head.  
     "You have cleaning duty, Eren. Hurry up before the Corporal finds you. I don't want to kick you again." She leaves. The pain in my nether region calms to a dull ache. Need she kick THERE? I sigh and get up. That dream can wait. I haven't gotten that far. And I don't want to wake like THAT again.

12/3/14  



End file.
